Świat jest bardzo oczywisty...
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 7 Meredith siedział sobie przy domku, sms-ując z kimś, a Jones grał w kręgle. Jones: Liczysz mi punkty? Meredith: "Myślę, że oni nam nie będą przeszkadzać. Spędzimy dzień tutaj. Stażysta da nam po napoju... w sumie, mówiłaś, że zawsze chciałaś mnie zobaczyć przy pracy, prawda?" Jones: Z kim ty rozmawiasz? Meredith: Z nikim takim xD Odkłada telefon do kieszeni. Jones: Wiem, że to twoja wyspa, przejęta po ojcu, ale co ty robisz? Mógłbym wiedzieć? Meredith: Kto teraz u ciebie jest jako stażysta? Na słowo "stażysta" zjawiają się Topher, Scarlett, ale również Manson. Meredith: Te, Manson, herbaty nalej. Manson: I co jeszcze? Dupsko mam ci masować? :') Meredith bierze bat. Meredith: Lecisz. Manson: Co z tego będę miała? Scarlett: Miałyśmy odpracować to, co zrobiliśmy w trakcie sezonów... :| Manson: To dlaczego ktoś napisał, że to letnia praca? Scarlett: Bo jak się będziesz dobrze sprawowała, nie będziesz musiała robić prac społecznych... (mówi przez zęby) Manson: Ano tak, na takie warunki się "godziłam". Scarlett: Ekstra. I jeszcze jak skończysz to będziesz mogła wrócić do domu. Topher chce chyba zostać. Topher próbuje podlizać się Meredithowi. Topher: Z takim charakterem powinieneś prowadzić program. Co ty na to, aby... Jones: O, nie. Od Mereditha wypieprzaj. Nie da ci się tak łatwo zmanipulować. Topher: Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty prowadzisz tylko przez jeden sezon. Zaczynając od osób takich jak: Blaineley, Szef, Manson i Don. Meredith: Dopisz Megan. Topher: Kto to Megan? Meredith: Nowa prowadząca TDTCS2. Słyszałem, że kolejna wersja ma się odbywać na Ma... W tej chwili Jones przerywa mu, zamykając usta . Jones: Ani mi się waż. Widzowie chcą niespodzianek. Meredith: Fakt tego, że byłeś asystentem Chrisa nie był niespodzianką ;) Topher: :O Topher miał przed oczami Jonesa, ale jako złoty posąg. Topher: Marzyłem o tym, aby poznać tak genialnego człowieka jako asystent samego Chrisa McLeana! A teraz jesteś prowadzącym? Jak tego dokonałeś? Jones: Don to mój wujek. Topher: Don to mój tata. Mówisz o tym, co prowadził Wariacki Wyścig? Meredith: Jaki Don? Jones i Topher: JESTEŚMY Z TEJ SAMEJ RODZINY? O.O Scarlett: Wow, po prostu czysta definicja paradokumentu nam się kroi. Jones: Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że mam kuzyna. Prawnie moimi rodzicami byli Margaret i Ahmed. Topher: Moimi Don i Demi. Jones: TA DEMI??? Scarlett podchodzi do Mereditha. Scarlett: Polecam zatkać uszy. Za niecałe 3 sekundy będą piszczeć. Meredith: A skąd to... Pisk. Wszyscy zatykają uszy. Scarlett: Moi rodzice są wielkimi fanami tych „mądrości” telewizyjnych. Dalej mnie zastanawia, dlaczego tak bardzo się od nich różnię. Meredith: Więc twoi rodzice nie są w ogóle zainteresowani nauką? Scarlett: Ich zdanim telewizja to główne źródło nauki. Na urodziny dostałam – zgadnij. Meredith: Telewizor? Scarlett: Idealnie zgadłeś. Wiesz, co z nim zrobiłam? Wymieniłam się za pieniądze ze znajomym i rozdałam biednym. Meredith: A myślałem, że myślisz tylko o sobie xD Scarlett: Nie. Kiedyś myślałam o innych. Jones nie może dalej otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że Topher jest jego kuzynem. Jones: Zostańcie z nami i oglądajcie Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki! Kampery Sznyclowe Bandziory wyszły ze swojej chatki na pole do koszykówki. Stali dosłownie obok domku letniskowego Mereditha. Leshawna: To chyba dobry pomysł, aby się nieco rozgrzać, co nie? Amy: Nom. Zawsze lubiłam grać w koszykówkę. Anna Maria: A ja niezbyt. Paznokcie mi się kruszą xD Leshawna: A co robisz podczas koszykówki? Anna Maria: Mogę pokazać? Leshawna: Pewnie. Anna Maria: Ale tu nie ma rury. Leshawna: Na co ci rura? Anna Maria: No, a jak mam dopingować? Leshawna: To... ty jesteś chearleaderką na rurze? Anna Maria: Nom. Dostaję za to niezły hajs xD Geoff odsuwa się od dziewczyn. Geoff: Ech, mega niezręczny temat. Cameron: Też będę musiał grać z wami? Nie dorzucę w ogóle. Geoff: Zawsze możesz spróbować, ziom. Poklepał go po ramieniu. Geoff: Jak chcesz to możesz iść ze mną do drużyny. Pewnie Anna Maria nie będzie chciała grać udziału. Wstał. Geoff: To jak gramy? Amy: O właśnie, mam być sama w drużynie czy jak? Leshawna: To może ja-'Geoff'-'Cameron' vs Anna Maria-'Amy'? (PZ – Amy): Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ona ustaliła te zespoły tak, aby się mnie pozbyć w przypadku przegranej? (PZ – Leshawna): Nie chcę się pozbyć Amy. Po prostu najbardziej znam stąd tylko Geoffa. Anna Maria jest w porządku dziewczyną, ale mega kontrowersyjną i leci na całość. Leshawna: Jak chcesz, to możemy dorzucić Camerona do was. Cameron idzie niepewnie do dziewczyn. Leshawna: To zaczynamy! Królowa Leshawna ma piłkę! Dobiega do kosza drużyny Amy-'Anna Maria'-'Cameron'. Robi wsad i trafia do kosza. 2-0. Amy: Nasza kolej. Dorzuca do Camerona, jednak ten nie łapie piłki. Amy: Jeszcze raz? Cameron: Wybacz. Mówiłem, że nie dam rady. Już chciał iść w stronę ławki. Anna Maria: Spokojnie, ja też nie umiem grać w koszykówkę, ale jakoś się postaram. Amy: A umiesz odbierać piłkę innym? Geoff ma piłkę i kozłuje. Obok niego stoi Anna Maria, która zdejmuje ramiączko. Geoff jest zdezorientowany, a Amy z łatwością przejmuje piłkę i zdobywa kosz za 3 punkty. 3-2. Geoff: Tani chwyt -.- Przypomniał sobie poprzednią ceremonię i usiadł zrezygnowany. Każdy przerwał grę. Leshawna: Chodzi o Bridgette, tak? Geoff: Strasznie mi jej brakuje. Amy: Jeśli ją wyrzucili przypadkowo, to może wróci do konkurencji. W końcu tu jest ta „Wyspa Bożego Odkupienia” i do niej trafia reszta osób. Ciekawe tylko kto wygrał, Rodney czy Jo? :') Anna Maria: Oczywiście, że Jo. Ta szmata umie manipulować ludźmi. Najgorzej będzie, jak tu wróci, znowu będę musiała... Leshawna: Co będziesz musiała? Anna Maria: Modlić się o jej eliminację. Na jej twarzy pojawia się zgryz z lekkim uśmiechem. (PZ – Anna Maria): Mało brakowało i bym się wygadała o tej durnej podmianie głosów... -,-. Przynajmniej mnie Jones i Meredith nie wyrzucili. W przeciwnej drużynie Sadie i Staci są wściekłe za rezultat poprzedniej ceremonii. Sadie: Serio, Bridgette? Staci: Taki problem było głosować na Maxa? Harold: A Max coś zrobił? Staci: Przecież to Duncan nie znosi Harolda. Gdyby zagłosował na niego, to eliminacja Bridgette zostałaby odpuszczona. Duncan: Ona rozwaliła nam domek. Mogliśmy to wygrać i oni pozbyliby się następnego członka. Staci: Zastanawiam się, czy tym członkiem nie byłaby Amy. Duncan: Zaraz, o czym ty... Staci: Pamiętam, jaki ciekawy materiał puścili raz na kanale osiemnastym. Był o poprawczaku. Trafiłeś tam razem z Gwen i byłeś taki zafascynowany Amy... Duncan się zawstydził, Harold zaczął się śmiać. Duncan: Z czego się cieszysz, pacanie? To w sumie przez ciebie Bridgette'''zrobiła sobie krzywdę. '''Harold: I trudno. Powiem ci, że mam to w dupie. Idzie zadowolony, reszta ma miny ala WTF?. Sadie: On miał na myśli, że nie żałował tego, że zepchnął Bridgette?!?!? >:( Duncan: Dorwę tego patyczaka. Duncan goni Harolda. (PZ – Duncan): Nie, żeby mi zależało na Bridgette, ale tutaj jeszcze jest Geoff i znowu ciężko to przyjmie. Staci: A tak na marginesie, widzieliście gdzieś Maxa? Sadie: Nie. Wydaje mi się, że zostałyśmy same, Lightning. Lightning spał nadal. Staci: To co robimy? Sadie: Nie wiem, ja tam cokolwiek zrobię i tak się będę nudziła. W międzyczasie ktoś przypłynął na łódce. Była to dziewczyna Mereditha, Sabina. Sabina: Hejka :D Jones: Oooo... Meredith przybiegł do dziewczyny, oboje zaczęli się tulić. Jones: Nie wiedziałem, że masz dziewczynę. I w dodatku taką ładną, stary :) Meredith: Ma się to szczęście. Sabina: Czy mogłabym wziąć ze sobą Mereditha dzisiaj? Jones: Ale on najpierw musi iść na wyspę Odkupienia, bo... Meredith: Biorę dziś wolne xD Idzie z Sabiną do knajpy. Jones: Meh, to co mam teraz...? Widzi jeszcze Scarlett, Manson i Tophera. Jones: Podejdziecie tu do mnie? Stażyści kierują się w jego stronę. Jones: Daję wam $2 na kadłub. Musicie tylko wynająć go do Wyspy Odkupienia i przeprowadzić zadanie, bo tam trafiły dwie osoby. Scarlett: A kto odpadł ostatnio? Jones: Bridgette. Aha, i ty możesz zdecydować, jakie chcesz zrobić wyzwanie. (PZ – Scarlett): Tak! Zrobię coś, aby ta debilna Jo nie wygrała ;u; Sabina: A my się możemy zajmiemy sobą, kochanie? Oberwała piłką od kosza. Anna Maria: AMY! Amy: No co? Przegrywamy to chciałam z całej siły. Leshawna: Siłą nic nie zdziałasz, laska. Nagle przepływa Jo. Jo: Siema, frajerzy. Amy zauważyła ją. Amy: Na serio nic nie zdziałam siłą? Podchodzi do Jo. Amy: Co powiesz na siłowanie się? Jo: Spierdalaj. Nie mam czasu na taką blond... AAA! Amy nadepnęła jej na nogę. Amy: Grasz czy wskazać ci drogę wyjścia? Jo: Ugh. Amy usiadła z Jo. Jo zakasała rękawy. Jo: Możemy zacząć. Amy i Jo złapały się za ręce i zaczęły się siłować. Amy: Której kibicujecie? Świerszcz. Amy: Miejmy to już za sobą -.- Amy wygrała z Jo. Jo: Co? Ale... Amy: Zaskoczona? ;u;. Mnie się nie da pokonać. Przybiła piątkę z Anną Marią. Anna Maria: I o to chodzi, laska! Podchodzi do Jo. Jo: Ooo, przyszła największa tapeciara w... Anna Maria: Ja przynajmniej nie odpadłam. Jo: Na razie nie. Ale jak się wszyscy dowiedzą, co zrobiłaś, żeby nie... Anna Maria: Też robiłaś wiele złych rzeczy. Wróć do Zemsty Wyspy, gdzie brzydziłaś mnie i pannę świętoszkę... zapomniałam jej imienia, goląc sobie nogi. Leshawna: Fuu, na serio to robiła? Jo: Przynajmniej nie mam wielkich ud, wytapetowanej mordy, chujowego afro lub kucyka niczym obciągary w agencji towarzyskiej i nie wyglądam jak ubijarka do śmieci. Leshawna: COŚ CHCESZ PRZEZ TO POWIEDZIEĆ? Geoff i Cameron próbują powstrzymać Leshawnę. Amy: Mówiąc „obciągary w agencji towarzyskiej”, miałaś na myśli siebie? XDDDDD Drużyna Bandziorów zaczyna się śmiać. Jo: Z czego się ryjesz? Twoje osiągnięcie to wyłącznie próba morderstwa własnej siostry. Amy: Ja przynajmniej coś potrafiłam dokonać, podczas gdy ty nie masz ani jednego osiągnięcia. Zawsze ktoś będzie lepszy od ciebie :) Jo: Odszczekaj to, smarkulo. Amy: Nie mów mi, jak mam żyć. Nie jesteś moim rodzicem, by móc wydawać rozkazy oraz decydować, co będę robiła w swoim życiu. Nie moja wina, że prawda cię tak boli, że musisz do każdego się przysapać, aby pokazać: „O Boże, jestem tandetną kompleksiarą i nie radzę sobie w życiu, to muszę wszystkich zwyzywać.”. Ten twój krok myślenia jest pozbawiony sensu i jakiejkolwiek logiki. Zdziwiło cię może przypadkiem, czemu Cameron cię pokonał? Jo: Bo program jest ustawiony? Amy: I tu się mylisz. Pokonał cię, ponieważ masz tak duże ego, że waży tyle co Owen, kiedy wchodzi na wagę. Leshawna: Dajesz, mała! Amy: Masz problem. Jedyne co widzisz albo chcesz widzieć, to siebie jako najlepszą. Zacznij od tego, że z takim podejściem możesz zapomnieć o tym, że będziesz przynajmniej w połączeniu. Ja chyba muszę się postarać :) Jo: Cóż... Leshawna, Geoff i Cameron się wspierają. Wywalą cię ;) Amy: Cha, my wygraliśmy poprzednio wyzwanie. Jo: Tym to się możesz nacieszyć do woli. Ale uwierz mi, to będzie tylko twoja jedyna wygrana. Amy: Coś jeszcze masz żałosnego do powiedzenia? Sabina: AŁ! Oberwała 6 innymi piłkami. Amy: Hej, olejmy tę Jo i grajmy dalej w kosza. Leshawna: Dobra. Zaprezentuję wam wsad królowej Leshawny ;) Jo: Chyba wsad największej grubej szmaty na świecie. Leshawna rzuca się na Jo. Reszta ma to gdzieś, Leshawna cały czas policzkuje Jo. Leshawna: Za grubą szmatę to powinnam cię zamordować. Widzę, że ty nic a nic się nie zmienisz. Jo: Zostaw mnie, jebany sterydzie! Leshawna znokautowała Jo. Leshawna: O NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE LASKA. Takich słów na mój temat to ja już tolerować nie będę!!! (PZ – Amy): Uuu, Leshawna umie mocno przypierdolić, jak się wkurzy. Będę musiała na nią uważać ;u; Topher, Scarlett i Manson zjawili się na bezludnej wyspie. Tam tylko Bridgette, która spała. Bridgette: Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje... Ma rozmazane pole widzenia i cały czas się kołysze na boki. Bridgette: Ktoś mi powie, gdzie ja jestem? Nic nie pamiętam chyba, odkąd budowałam dach... Scarlett podchodzi do Bridgette. Scarlett: Otrząśnij się! Bridgette: Dobra, zostaw mnie... Nic nie pamiętam. Gdzie ja jestem? Scarlett: Byłaś uczestniczką Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. Odpadłaś trzy dni temu. Nie widziałaś tu może Jo? Bridgette: Kim jest Jo? Scarlett: Ech... nie wiesz? Bridgette: Ciebie też nie kojarzę. Nikogo. Poza Leshawną. Scarlett: No, piękna gra. Myśli. Scarlett: Chyba wiem, co mogę zrobić ;) Scarlett zwraca się do Tophera i Manson. Scarlett: Wiecie, gdzie jest Jo? Manson: Nie ma. Scarlett: A szukałaś jej? Manson: Nie. Po prostu wędrowałam sobie na tej wyspie bez celu :') Topher: Ja chyba ją widzę. Jo dopływa tu łódką. Jo: Czego chcecie, frajerzy? Mam dopierdolić tej blondzi? Scarlett: Zamknij mordę, dresiaro. Nie musisz tak każdemu działać na nerwy. Meredith dalej sobie rozmawiał z Sabiną. Meredith: Świetnie dziś wyglądasz. Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz się wystroić <3 Sabina: Jasne, misiaczku <3 Próbują się pocałować, jednak piłka odbija się na nią i oboje uderzają się z główki. Potem upadają na ziemię. Sabina: AŁŁ... Patrzy na Mereditha. Sabina: Sorry. -.- Ktoś we mnie cały czas uderza piłką. Meredith: Pójdę sprawdzić. Sabina: Nie. Chodź ze mną do tej kabiny. Meredith i Sabina wchodzą do karczemki, Jones odpływa. Jones: Skąd te uderzenia? Piłka zostaje wyrzucona z pola koszykówki. Jones łapie piłkę i rzuca gdziekolwiek... niestety ta jeszcze raz uderza w narzeczoną, która upada na drzwi. Meredith: O Jezu... ;-; Jones poszedł na pole. Leshawna: I mamy 98-43!!! Jones: CO WY MACIE????????? Leshawna: O-oł... Jones podchodzi nieco zdenerwowany do Bandziorów. Jones: Co wy tu robicie? Amy: Graliśmy w kosza. Jones: Nie, weszliście tu bez pozwolenia >:( Amy: Jest tu wywieszona kartka „Zakaz grania w...”? Jones przyczepia jej kartkę na czole. Jones: Od dziś jest. Mieliście dostać ułatwienie, ale jednak zdecydowałem, że to Potwory je dostaną! Leshawna: A jakie ułatwienie? Jones: Idziecie ze mną. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie mocno wkurzeni, że tego ułatwienia nie dostaniecie :) Amy: Jakiego ułatwienia?! Jones: Więcej kar? TO SIĘ ZAMKNIJ! Amy: Dobra :/ Posmutniała i poszli. Amy: Ja bym chciała przeprosić za całą drużynę. Wiń mnie, nie ich. Jones: Ciebie obwinię najbardziej, ale oni chyba też złamali zakaz, nie sądzisz? ;)))))) Jones idzie z drużyną Bandziorów, tam stoją Potwory, a tak właściwie Lightning, Sadie i Staci. Jones: Co z resztą? Sadie: Harold vs Duncan jest. Harold siedzi na drzewie, Duncan wyjmuje piłę. Duncan: Już po tobie, Doris. Harold wrzeszczy, Duncan próbuje ściąć drzewo, jednak piła się łamie. Duncan: A NIECH TO LICHO! Jones: Zostaw go tam!!! Harold złazi z drzewa. Duncan: Ten frajer jest mi winny wyjaśnienia, czemu zrzucił Bridgette z dachu -.- Harold: Ja... Jones: Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Wynocha na zbiórkę. Duncan i Harold idą. Jones: A gdzie jest Max? Staci: Zwiał po tej ceremonii i wyzywał nas przez dziesięć minut. Nikt nie wie, gdzie... Jones: No nie, telefon mam w tamtej karczmie, co ją Bandziory zrobiły -,-. Ugh, nie mogę ustalić jego lokalizacji. Ale dobra, myślę, że bez mikrusa sobie poradzicie, bo... Słyszą jakiś statek. Duncan: A co to, zadanie z gotowaniem? Takie już było. Jones: Zastanawiam się czy nie dać wam dnia wolnego. Wszyscy: Super! Jones: Chyba to zrobię, bo dziś jakoś nie mam głowy do robienia wyzwań. Za to jednak mam małe zadanie... Amy: Chwila. Jones: TAK, WYZWANIE DLA TEJ TU. Wskazuje dla Amy. Jones: MASZ ZAMILKNĄĆ DO KOŃCA DNIA! A teraz...! Ktoś wychodzi ze statku. Ma na sobie ciemną szatę. ???: Skrywam w sobie nieskazitelną moc. Amy: Tak, jasne. Jones: DYS... Amy: Ale ja. Jones: ZAM.... Amy: No co ja zrobiłam? Jones: ZAM...! Amy: Ale powiedziałam to pod nosem! Jakim cudem to... Jones: ZAM...! Amy: Ale... Jones: ZAMILKNIJ CHOCIAŻ DO KOŃCA TEGO ODCINKA KOBIETO! Taka mała rada. Jak się nie będziesz odzywała niepotrzebnie, to cię nie wykopią. Więc teraz utkaj ten dziób albo wylecisz stąd i to bez możliwości powrotu na tę wyspę. Teraz zrozumiałaś? Amy nerwowo przełyka ślinę. ???: To ja się chętnie dalej przedstawię. Podchodzi do Duncana i go obmacuje namiętnie. ???: Sprawię, aby twój każdy mokry sen był przy mnie. Trwał, trwał i trwał. Duncan: Courtney? Zdecydowałaś się do mnie wrócić? :D Wszyscy zaczęli go wyśmiewać. Tajemniczy gość podchodzi do Leshawny. ???: Pamiętasz może ten... Leshawna: Co pamiętam? Nieznajomy podchodzi do Geoffa. ???: Niczym żmija... ssss... Geoff: To dobre. Szkoda, że nie jesteś Bridgette. ???: Znam ją osobiście. Podchodzi do Camerona. ???: I ciebie też... GRR! Cameron przestraszył się jej. ???: Pora odsłonić moje mroczne oblicze. Podchodzi do Lightninga. ???: Pociągnij za ten sznur. Tak powoli... i powoli... i powoli... Lightning wykonuje polecenie. ???: Dalej... Emituje bardzo dziwne odgłosy. Duncan: Dobra, skończyłaś się podniecać, Sierra? ???: Ale ja nie mam czym. Dotyka go po ciele. ???: Chciałbyś znowu być tym złym chłopakiem? Takim jak dawniej. Otóż... Zdejmuje z siebie łachmany, jednak zapomniała, że poza tym strojem miała tylko na siebie to. Była to Izzy, w samej bieliźnie. Sadie i Staci stały jak wryte. Izzy: Wasza nowa bogini seksu dołącza do gry! Geoff: Co? Jones: Tak, poznajcie naszą debiutantkę – Izzy. Zamiast wrócić do gry, postanowiliśmy, że zadebiutuje. Izzy: Wasza mistrzyni od momentu World Trip wraca do gry! Iris mnie pobiła, chachacha, ale ja za to wracam! :DDDDDDD. Podchodzi do Duncana. Izzy: TO W KTÓREJ DRUŻYNIE JESTEM? Zaspokoję tego zielonego, seksownego... Jones: Tak, jesteś z tym zielonym, „seksownym”, tak jak i z nimi tam w jednym zespole. Dołączasz do Skrzydlatych Potworów. Amy: I może się wreszcie ubierz. Jones strzelił facepalma z całej siły. Jones: Miałaś... się... nie... odzywać. Leshawna: ZARAZ. Jones: Co? Leshawnie lekko włączył się bulwers, podchodzi do Jonesa. Leshawna: SŁUCHAJ, TO MY HAROWALIŚMY CIĘŻKO JAK WÓŁ I TY IM DAJESZ JESZCZE IZZY???!!! Geoff: Przecież ona jest ześwirowana, damy sobie bez niej radę. Izzy: Zobaczymy. Obserwuje coś. Izzy: Hmmm, chyba moje wejście podniosło ci kilka cm wyżej. Anna Maria to zauważyła. Anna Maria: Ewww... laska, jesteś zboczona ;-; Geoff: Po prostu idę w krzaki -,- Amy przewraca oczami. (PZ – Leshawna): Znowu 5 na 7?! Na coś takiego się nie piszę. Jones: Izzy, mogłabyś się ubrać? Izzy: Tia, zapomniałam o stroju. Już wkładam. Podchodzi do statku (jeszcze tam jest) i wypina się w stronę swojej drużyny. Lightning stał jak wryty i miał szeroko otwarte usta. Izzy: Już... mam top i ta spódnica może być. Ubrała się. Izzy: Sorry. Po prostu miałam mieć ostre wejście. Anna Maria: To akurat ci się udało... Weszłaś niczym Andrea z Królowych Hardkoru. Izzy: Ooo, dzięki. Widzę wielką fankę. A której lasce kibicowałaś? Anna Maria: Natalie Nunn i Tiarze Nicole. Zależy tylko jeszcze w których sezonach ;) Przybiły piątkę. Leshawna: To wy się znacie? Anna Maria: Nie. Ale skoro ona ogląda to, więc czemu by się nie pochwalić i tym, co ja oglądam? Jones: Ok. Macie dzisiaj wolne >:) Wszyscy: Super. Idą. Jones: A ja sprawdzę co u reszty. Sabina dalej rozmawia z Meredithem. Sabina: Gdzie mogłabym się przespać? Meredith: Tam widzę, że Jones dostawił łóżko. Możesz się tam położyć. Chcesz spać sama? :) Sabina: Jasne, mogę. Meredith zaprowadził Sabinę. Ci uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Meredith: Ooo, on zostawił telefon. Sabina położyła się, było już ciemno. Meredith sobie podwędził telefon, Jones podszedł do niego. Jones: I jak randka? Meredith: Przeszkadzacie... i to bardzo. Zamknął mu drzwi sprzed nosa, Meredith dostaje sms-a, a po drugiej stronie wyspy... Scarlett: Wasze wyzwanie jest bardzo proste – musicie tylko utrzymać się na desce tak długo, aż któraś z was z niej nie zejdzie. Dziś to wyłoni osobę, która zostanie na wyspie odkupienia. Dostała wiadomość. Scarlett: Fajnie. Dziś nie będzie wyzwania -.- Jo: CZEMU? Scarlett: Zadanie zostało przełożone na... 2 w nocy. To za cztery godziny jest :P Jo: Serio musiałaś to przełożyć? Co ważnego? Manicure ci nie zrobili? Scarlett: Nie robię sobie manicure, idiotko. To twórcy powiedzieli, że czas antenowy się kończy. Jo: No to przedłuż go jeszcze. W tele-grach te dziewuchy co to prowadziły, zawsze tak robiły. Scarlett: A ty przypadkiem nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo? Manson pokazuje jej zegar. Manson: Za dwadzieścia sekund wyłączą nadawanie tego show. Powiedz to, co masz powiedzieć. Ekran dzieli się na trzy części. Na jednej Scarlett, na drugiej Jones, na trzeciej Meredith. Każdy z nich zapowiada zakończenie. Scarlett, Jones i Meredith: Zapowiada się naprawdę ekscytująco! Dziś nikt nie wyleciał, ale jutro – kto wie? Tego się przekonajcie w następnym Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie ekranu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki